


Teasing

by uwuzhe



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuzhe/pseuds/uwuzhe
Summary: Where Zhengting isn’t a patient person but Xukun wants to make him one.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> uwu this is the first time i’m writting smut so bare with me if it’s bad lol
> 
> beta who?? sorry in advance if there are any mistakes

 

Some called Xukun crazy for dating Zhengting. He was never patient, everyone knew that. Always getting annoyed when the lunch line took too long, muttering death threats under his breath at the people in front. He always hated when people made him wait which now, is the reason why he hates Xukun.

“Stop teasing and hurry up already!” He whined into the pillow, moving his ass around impatiently which in the end, resulted with him getting a slap on the right butt cheek.

“Patient is a virtue princess.” Xukun chuckled at the poor boy’s attempt to get him to hurry the fuck up.

The current situation, is Zhengting lying on the bed with his chest glued to the mattress and face stuck in a pillow while Xukun was sitting on the edge of the bed, quietly watching Zhengting squirm. Zhengting knew he could get up whenever he wanted; it’s not like he was literally glued to the mattress, he was restraint free. Then again, he also knew that if he got up, he wouldn’t get that good fuck Xukun made him wait almost a week for.

They were both equally unclothed as they were clothed. Zhengting kept groaning and muttering about how he’ll kill Xukun for making him wait so long, already planning ways to execute him. Xukun just remained quiet and swiftly leaned over, taking one of his thumb to spread Zhengting’s checks.

Zhengting on the other hand, with his face in a pillow, didn’t see any of the coming and immediately shut up once he felt the cool air hit his hole. A crimson blush crept up his face as he felt his hole clench and unclench over and over again, right infront of Xukun. He felt the other’s finger press against his hole but not putting enough pressure to actually go past his ring of muscle.

He felt the finger circle around, occasionally dipping towards his hole, yet still no sound from Xukun.

“Princess,” He finally heard. Pet names always had en effect on Zhengting but this one in particular had an extra special effect on him. In response, he grumbled, but the pillow muted some of it. “Do you want me to hurry up?”

Zhengting felt the smirk. Oh how he wanted to scream yes. It was a trick question but he knew the answer. If he let any of his impatience show, Xukun would just prolong the teasing.

“You’re teasing me to death,” He said. He felt the movements stop and he heard Xukun suck in a deep breath. However, he still felt the smirk.

“Mm baby you’ve improved.” The movements started again but only this time, Xukun actually put enough pressure to push past Zhengting’s tight ring of muscle and actually started to finger him. “Still need some work but you’ve improved.” Zhengting started to hum, feeling the pleasure of finally being somewhat filled with something.

The digit felt cold but he ignored it, not wanting to complain and possibly go back to being empty. “M-more” He groaned, not yet satisfied. Of course, Xukun didn’t give him what he wanted.

“Where are your manners princess?” He questioned, putting all movements to a halt.

“P-please, I want more.” Reluctantly, Xukun complied and inserted another finger and not long after, a third one. Zhengting at that point, was a moaning mess, Xukun not slowing any movements at all. Zhengting was sensitive after not having been touched or any action for the past week.

He needed to come. He knew he was coming close. He wanted to say it, to tell Xukun but the right words couldn’t leave his lips correctly and it just turns into a moaning mess. He couldn’t take it anymore and his body started to take over, grinding against the mattress. Xukun of course, had noticed this and paused his movements. The older man let out a groan in protest.

“Princess what do you think you’re doing?” He wasn’t angry. Shocked? not really. In Xukun’s mind, it was a rhetorical question. He asked it the same way you would ask to use the bathroom. Soft and knowingly; except this question, was laced with dominance.

Zhengting bit his lip, knowing he fucked up. He swore it wasn’t on purpose. His body moved on his own.

He didn’t answer him. Or at least, he didn’t want to answer him. Xukun, being overly fed up with Zhengting’s antics by now, grabbed his hips and hoisted them up so that he was on his knees.

“Better. Now you won’t be able to grind on anything.” He said, sticking his fingers back inside Zhenting’s hole, continuing to open him up.

It was painful for Zhengting. It felt good, he couldn’t deny that, but it was painful. Wanting to release but not being allowed to do so, his dick was swelling up and he didn’t know if he could hold on any longer. Then as if his prayers have been answered, Xukun pulled his fingers out.

“Princess you want to cum?”

“Oh god yes please! I do, I do, I do! I want to cum!” Zhengting panted out, wanting to get his sweet release.

Without warning, Xukun just pushed his dick into Zhengting. To teasing, no begging, no nothing. Just no warning. Zhengting screamed out at the shock, not prepared to take Xukun at full length.

It seemed like Xukun also had a lot of things pent up because he wasted no time jackhammering into Zhengting instead of having a slow built up like the usually do. Zhengting was not ready for this. Everything had changed; he was scared. The grip on his hips got tighter and harsher and the he felt more pain than pleasure. So much he started to cry. He wasn’t going to like, he had waited all year for Xukun to be rough with him but this? This was all too unexpected.

He felt one of Xukun’s hands roaming around his back, going towards his shoulder. He felt that same hand slide down and landing on his hair, giving it slight tugs. He would’ve never imagined he would have a hair pulling kink.

He started moaning heavily, his sobs slightly getting in the way. His grip on the bedsheets became tighter as he couldn’t handle holding his cum back anymore and just released his seed all over the bedsheets, moaning in the process.

Xukun thrusted in a couple times, letting him ride out his sweet release before pulling out.

“Princess get on your knees and suck my dick.” Xukun demanded. Zhengting was deadass tired but still willing to suck some dick. He sat up and looked at Xukun.

“Mmm i’m tired. Fuck my throat instead.” He said, opening his mouth to let Xukun slip his dick into his wet cavern, sliding all the way in. He felt the tip of his lovers dick at the back of his throat and gagged slightly. Despite that, Xukun still didn’t pull out. He let his dick sit inside Xukun’s mouth for a good 30 seconds before his hands went to grip Zhengting’s hair, and finally moving his dick. It was as rough as he had it in his ass. Xukun started to move Zhengting’s head to meet with his thrusts half way. Oh how Zhengting wanted to close his mouth and hollow his cheeks but Xukun’s words stopped him.

“Don’t you dare close your mouth. Keep it open.”

Gagging noises and thrusts filled the room. Xukun’s thrusts started becoming slopply, a sign that he was close. He moved Zhengting’s head so his dick was deep inside Zhengting’s throat and Zhengting’s nose was against his pelvis. He just held it there. Zhengting couldn’t breath. It wasn’t until 5 seconds later he felt Xukun’s hot seed fill his throat. Swallowing it because he had not choice. Xukun pulled out satisfied and Zhengting started coughing. The both collapsed on the bed, away from Zhengting’s pile of cum.

“Princess, I love you.” Xukun said, wrapping an arm around Zhengting’s hips to pull him closer.

“You know I love you too. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Only if you’d stop the teasing.” Zhengting replied, giving Xukun a wink. Xukun just rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Patients is a virtue baby.”


End file.
